The Batty Thief
The Batty Thief is the 13th episode of Season 3 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad's episodes. Summary Drazen (Bloodmoon) comes to visit the Hauntleys' Scare B&B, but he secretly plans to steal their spellbooks, but not just their spellbooks, also the golden trophies in their school! Plot The episode begins in Pennsylvania where at the Hauntleys' Scare B&B, Drazen's father Trigos rings the bell and Boris appears. Boris greets them, as Trigos says that they're here to stay the hotel for a single day, then Boris invites them to come in. Drazen whispers to himself that their spellbooks must be around here somewhere in their house. Oxana appears as he greets Drazen and his father to welcome them to the Scare B&B. She leads them to a room for them going upstairs. In the bedroom, Oxana leads them to their room as Trigos thanks her who leaves. Drazen comments that the hotel doesn't really look bad. Trigos says that's good to say about their hotel. They put down their bags, placing them beside the bed. Downstairs at the kitchen, Chef Remy Bones is seen cooking the monster cookies, as Vampirina walks up to him and asks what was going on. He tells her that he's cooking the monster cookies for the two guests. Vampirina says it's great to have more guests at their hotel. At the guests' bedroom, Trigos was fixing their things in their bags, Drazen asks his father if he can go downstairs now, which he agrees. Drazen leaves the bedroom and now... he was sneaking upstairs that leads to Vampirina’s bedroom! Before Drazen could open the door to Vampirina’s bedroom, he suddenly hears voices as Drazen peeks to find the spellbooks. Peeking at the door, he sees Vampirina, Poppy, Bridget, Demi, and Greogria talking to each other. They were talking about the Scream Girls. Drazen finds the spellbooks on the shelf. He whispers to himself, "Perfect! Now, I just have to wait for them to leave the room.". He tries to close the door quietly, but the door creaks and the sound alerted them! Drazen tries to leave, but as the door opens, Vampirina and her friends already saw him! Vampirina stops him by asking him if he's a guest here. Drazen nervously says yes, then Poppy asks him if he trying to go their room, but he lies by telling them that he just got the wrong way, that he was also going to the guests' room. Vampirina replies okay and asks who he is, as he introduces himself, and so do Vampirina and her friends. After introducing themselves, Oxana calls them to go down for that the food is ready for them. Vampirina invites Drazen to come along with them downstairs, but he dishonestly tells her that he'll just get something in his room. Unaware that Drazen was only trying to steal the spellbooks in her room, Vampirina agrees and she and her friends go downstairs anyway. Drazen whispers to himself again, “Now’s a good chance for me to steal the spellbooks!”. At Vampirina’s bedroom, he immediately finds the spellbooks and now... he discreetly steals them! Now that he got the spellbooks, he took them to the guests' bedroom and hid them in his bag, then he goes downstairs. At the dining room, Trigos and the three girls are seen eating the monster cookies, and there were two left for Drazen. Trigos tells his son that he has two cookies for him, and Drazen says thanks. Vampirina then asks Drazen that how long will they stay here in their hotel, as Drazen replies just a single day. Suddenly, Vampirina has an idea. Maybe he can invite him to visit their school, since he and his father were staying for today, and they leave tomorrow. Drazen nervously says that's okay, and he asks his father if it's okay for him to visit their school, and Trigos tells him that'll be great. At Vampirina's school, they arrived and Drazen comments that there are surely lots of humans here. The girls lead Drazen to their classroom, as Drazen asks if this is their classroom, which Bridget replies yes. The girls were sitting in their place, and just Drazen was about to sit with them, he saw golden trophies in the shelves! He was amazed that he whispers to himself, “Maybe I can take them too!”, but without getting caught stealing them. Villain Motives *Bloodmoon: To steal the Hauntleys' spellbooks and the golden trophies in Vampirina's school. Trivia *Bloodmoon/Drazen visits the Scare B&B for the first time. *Bloodmoon is shown pretending to be friendly to Vampirina and her friends as a coverup of his secret plan. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Episodes focusing on Vampirina Category:Episodes focusing on Poppy Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes Category:Mystery Category:Episodes that need a transcript started Category:Yvoire Abad’s episodes